Speeder Tank
Stats The speeder tank is the weakest, fastest, and cheapest tank. These qualities make it very similar to the mini-drone, except on the ground. Interestingly it also looks like the Mini Drone, just with 4 extra "arms" sticking out at each corner. Use Being extremely weak, most other tanks can take a few of these out before taking any severe damage. That being said, the bullet tank has a weapon just as weak as the speeders, so you get more bang for your power with speeder than you get with bullet tanks (if less survivability). Even with their high damage to cost ratio (compared to bullet tanks at least) speeder tanks are next to useless in a fight. Their speed brings them to the front lines, and before any friendly tanks can come to help them, BOOM there goes 200 power. There are only 4 uses that they seem to be made for: #Charging through formations of torpedo turrets when for some reason you can't use Rocket tanks. This can be met with limited success, since the speeder tanks will be killed by a single torpedo. (This has never happened to me, and even if it did, I would probably not use speeder tanks.) #Rushing large groups of undefended siege tanks. This will probably not work, since as soon as the speeders stop moving they'll be massacred. (again never happened to me before) #Sending quick reinforcements to your other tanks. (Don't think this has ever happened to me either) #When you're too lazy to collect more than 50 power, and really want to buy something. (Ok this has happened to me... a lot) Of those 4, none have ever really seemed to be important or useful, but don't despair I have found 2 more uses for these weird little things. #Extra fire support for taking out the enemy base. (let the big tanks march through enemy territory and kill the bunkers, and when things look safe enough send some speeder tanks for extra damage when killing the enemy base.) The speeder tanks won't do much more than speed up the process slightly, which is of limited use. #Spamming (ever have like 500 power and think "wow look at all this power, I should make a huge army" but then you find out that beam tanks cost like 150 power? Do you then get all depressed and fly your giant shellcore to the enemy's base, turn off all your weapons and wait 5 minutes before the pathetic commander and his ground base manage to kill you? Well I have a product for you! My speeder tanks are fast, cheap, and cool looking! Next time you have 500 power, don't despair at the price of those too good for you beam tanks, buy speeder tanks! At only 50 power, these little guys will build you an army in no time! Note: I am not responsible if your army gets owed by beam tanks, torpedo turrets or any other unit. I am also not responsible if your speeder tanks collide with each other and stop moving. Any destruction of speeder tanks because you forget to move them are 100% your fault. The fact that anything can kill speeder tanks while you are moving them from rock to rock is in no way shape or form my fault.) AI uses The AI that almost all the commanders seem to use thinks that no matter what is going on, how many tanks it builds, it always needs to buy the first tank it can afford. Sometimes the commanders collect a lot of power before they reach a bunker, and as a result you get a good variety of mid-level tanks. Sometimes though the commander passes by bunkers very often and spawns many, many speeder tanks with some bullet tanks and an occasional siege tank. Many times you see lines of speeders, bullet, and a couple siege tanks piling up at a site near your base because the forgetful commanders forgot to move them. Pros and Cons This is a summary of the good and bad attributes of this unit. In case you didn't get them from the rest of the article. Category:Tanks